<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I’m not your daddy” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320906">“I’m not your daddy”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bratty Hinata, Daddy Kink, Fisting, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama just wants silence, M/M, Masochist Hinata, Pet Names, Spanking, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, blowjob, bratty sub, demanding sub, he fucks atsumu for a bit, hinata calls Kageyama a little bitch, hinata is a horny bitch, kageyama is done, one sided pleasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said I’m not your daddy!” Hinata receives a harsh smack from the bodyguard which sent beautiful vibrations through his body, making his head leak.<br/>“Suck me off-nghhh- do you want me to call you my bitch then?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I’m not your daddy”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday evening, rain flooded the streets and sounds of distance police cars could be heard; the typical London Friday night. But for Kageyama it was another typical day at work with a shitty boss and an uncomfortable, fitted suit. Everyday from nine o’clock at night to seven in the morning, he had to guard the boss’ room, quite frankly he didn’t mind the hours, it was just the endless nights of sex. The two men were not human, every night of three to five hours of consistent sex. At first it did create many tents in his pants, however hearing the sound of sex for the passed year made him resent it. Sounds of squelching, slapping, dirty talk and moans, did not do it for him. Even the idea of sex now turned his stomach. </p><p>“Fu-Fuck me-nghhh harder master-“ The boss’ puppet screams, Kageyama flinches.<br/>
“With pleasure.” Kageyama mockingly replies, every night its the same old shit.<br/>
“With pleasure.” Atsumu grunts out, Kageyama’s face scrunches in disgust as he hears the bed creak.<br/>
“I feel so sorry for you.” Terushima laughs, patting the raven’s back. “How have you become so resistance to the noises?” The dyed blond questions, admiring the man’s resilience.<br/>
“Hear It for 365 nights then come to me.” He responds rolling his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“Have you seen the ginger though? He’s so fucking sexy.” Terushima mentions licking his lips just at the thought of the ginger, Kageyama rolls his eyes again. “That is what you get for having the boss’ trust.” The pierced bodyguard comments.<br/>
“I asked for a job, not a porn audio!” He snaps, covering his mouth in regret, the boss definitely heard that.<br/>
“Bye Kags!” Terushima quickly runs away, not ready to get shouted at by the boss. </p><p>“You’re disturbing us. Don’t be so loud.” Unexpectedly the boss’ toy is the one to tell him off, he could’ve put on a robe before telling him off. Kageyama didn’t really want to see the cum covered slave.<br/>
“Sorry sir.” The raven mumbles, looking away from the ginger.<br/>
“Look at me when you apologise!” The pet demands, grabbing the tie of the bodyguard.<br/>
“I’m sorry sir.” Kageyama felt compelled by the brown orbs which stared up at him in a demeaning way.<br/>
“Baby boy leave Kageyama alone.” Atsumu comes to the door, his chest also covered in cum. Hinata giggles feeling the man pick him up.<br/>
“Daddy put me down.” He jokingly hits the boss, giggling away like a school girl. The raven guard’s face is plastered with disgust, why did he have to be the one to witness this shit?<br/>
“Bye, bye Kageyama!” Hinata waves at the guard before kicking the door to shut it. Then hearing a body being slammed against the door, torture.<br/>
“I hate this.” He moans, falling down to the floor. “Absolute fucking torture.” He continues to complain whilst enduring this torment. </p><p>- </p><p>For the passed three nights, Kageyama hasn’t heard a single moan and it’s pure heaven. Maybe this week of silence will finally bring back his sanity and respect of his fellow bodyguards.<br/>
“Do you think we could finally have a chance with Hinata?” Kageyama heard someone whisper from the end of the hall, he walks towards the direction of the mumbles.<br/>
“No.” Kageyama replies bluntly to them, towering over the four men. “Don’t forget I’m the one who guards that hell.” He raises his eyebrows in threat, the men shiver at his glare.<br/>
“Sorry Kags. But you can’t say that you don’t want a taste.” The creepy guard chuckles nervously.<br/>
“No.” Kageyama is a man of very few words, the men decide to give up, they didn’t even attempt to convince him. He’s just a stubborn, there’s no way of breaking him. </p><p>“What are you doing away from my the bedroom door? You know my daddy trusts you a lot! That’s why he’s said for you to guard me twenty four hours. But you are doing it horribly!” The ginger scolds him, he is just trying to protect. “I told you to look at me when I speak to you!” Hinata shouts again, pulling the raven by the tie and forcing him to his level.<br/>
“I’m sorry sir but some guards were trying to make a plan to have sex with you, I was stopping them.” Kageyama squeezes out, losing a bit of his breath due to the tough pull on his neck.<br/>
“What if I wanted to be gang fucked?” Shouyo smirks, closing the distance between the two. Teasingly airing his lips against the bodyguard’s.<br/>
“Sorry sir, but I can’t let that happen. Plus I’m not into anything sexual so please do not try to seduce me. I would gladly appreciate it sir.” Kageyama pulls the small hand off his tie, he stands up properly and flattens the creases in his suit trousers.<br/>
“You’re supposed to be under my command and protect me. What if I said I’m horny?” The pet questions, a seductive grin engraved in his face.<br/>
“Well I’m sure some guards wouldn’t mind satisfying you.” The baby eyed man responds back coldly, Hinata frowns a little.<br/>
“Stubborn... I like stubborn. Men like you are always nice to break.” Shouyo’s signature grin is back, this time Kageyama feels a but intimidated.<br/>
“Sir, I will not be condoning in any sexual acts with you. I can not do that to the boss.” The bodyguard says sincerely, actually meaning every word.<br/>
“Don’t worry. He doesn’t mind. He said you’re okay to fuck, but no one else. He said he’s going to be gone for a while, so he chose you to be the one who satisfies me when I’m horny.” The raven stops walking, his blood boiled, it felt like the top of his head was about to explode.<br/>
“Excuse me?! He didn’t mention this shit to me!” Kageyama shouts, holding the brinde of his nose out of habit. “I’m not going to fuck you!” He yells again, this time Hinata felt a little intimidated but horny.<br/>
“Well I’m horny now and you did this to me. So at least finger me.” Shouyo demands, Kageyama shook his head in disapproval.<br/>
“I said to go finger me!” The ginger shouts, the bodyguard continues to shake his head. “I bet my daddy wouldn’t be happy if you let his baby satisfy himself.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Where the lube?” Kageyama asks, sitting cross legged on the bed with Hinata’s arse arch up near his face. The ginger throws him the bottle.<br/>
“Are you sure this isn’t doing anything for you?” Hinata investigates, knowing every man is smitten to him.<br/>
“No,” He sighs out, lubing his entrance and his fingers. “Let’s just gets this over with.” Kageyama lines his fingers up with his arse and strokes the entrance, teasing the pink rim. Circling his finger tips around the rim, dipping the tips of his fingers in and taking them out, torturing the pet.<br/>
“Nghh put them in me-mmmh.” Kageyama rolls his eyes at the demand, shoving his index finger in. Searching around for his prostate, getting a feel of his soft, clenching walls around his fingers. “Fu-fuck more.” He implores, the bodyguard complies. Adding another digit in him, pumping them in and out of him at a slow pace, scissoring them inside him to stretch him for a third finger.<br/>
“Hit me-nghhh ughh fuck.” The uke demands.<br/>
“Like this?” He questions bringing his hand down to redden his arse, Hinata let out a choked moan.<br/>
“Fu-yes.” He screams, Kageyama continues to finger the ginger and give him smacks. The slaps sent shivers down the slave’s back, making his small cock leak. Drenching the covers in his semen, he beings to grind down. Trying add to the pleasure he is feeling from his arse, moaning out for his master.<br/>
“Nghh daddy-put them all in daddy.” Hinata orders, grinding back on his fingers.<br/>
“I’m not your daddy.” Kageyama monotonously replies, adding his a forth finger inside the small boy. Pumping them in and out, struggling a little bit from the tightness and from the fact Shouyo couldn’t stop clenching his twitching walls around his fingers.<br/>
“Lick me daddy!” He screams as he feels a lovely pressure on his prostate, the four tips massaging his prostate skilfully.<br/>
“I said I’m not your daddy!” Hinata receives a harsh smack from the bodyguard which sent beautiful vibrations through his body, making his head leak.<br/>
“Suck me off-nghhh- do you want me to call you my bitch then?” Shouyo tantalisingly questions, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling out his fingers. Turning his body over to give Kageyama his cock. “Hurry up, my little bitch. My cock needs to be empty.” Kageyama looks down at the pet in disgust, sighing heavily and thinking of ways to kill the boy, he wraps his lips around his head. </p><p>Easily he takes the whole cock in his mouth, flinching at the salty taste. Gulping down all the cum that leaked out his cock, closing his eyes in disgust.<br/>
“Who-nghh t-old you stop fingering me, my little bitch-ahhh fuck you’re so goo-ah with-nghh tongue!” Hinata moans out wrapping his legs around the man’s torso, squeezing them shut. Licking teasing stripes up his cock, Kageyama enters his whole hand into his soft whole. Fisting him as the boy bucked his hips into his mouth.<br/>
“Mhhh no-not you-hand!” The boy’s whines, feeling weak from the pleasure. Sucking on the head, drinking all the precum that the boy produces he shoves his whole hand in. His knuckles coming into contact with his prostate. “Fuc-fuck daddy! Put your-nghh cock.” Hinata screams, trying to balance bucking his hips and grinding down on his hand.<br/>
“No.” Kageyama tediously replies, before carrying on sucking his boss’ pet off. Circling his tongue around his dick as he bobbed his head up and down. Dipping his tongue frequently into the slit, forcing the cum not to spill out. </p><p>Stretching his completely open, Hinata feels so vulnerable to everything surrounding him. His legs felt weak as the man gave no mercy on his arse, he lowkey regretted provoking the man, but this pleasure was like no other. It was completely one sided, which upset the ginger because he wishes to see the raven’s cock slam in and out of him. However he enjoys being the centre of attention, he loves how his prostate hasn’t gotten a rest since the start of the activity and his skilful the man’s mouth is. His to tongue would lick all over his shaft, making its way down to his balls and giving them tender kisses, sometimes sucking on them which drives him mad. Pleading that the pleasure will not disappear.<br/>
“Aww-ughhh my-my litt-le bit-tch!” Hinata’s moans out, cumming down his thrust. Nonchalantly he swallows and pulls out his fit, going to the ensuit quickly to wash his hands. Grabbing a towel to take to the slave, throwing it on him to clean up his mess. </p><p>“Are you hard?” Hinata inquires, wiping himself down, cleaning his cum off his chest.<br/>
“No.” Kageyama replies, putting back in his suit jacket.<br/>
“How?”<br/>
“Well you and the boss have put me completely off sex. I haven’t had sex in...Umm shit when was the last time...” Kageyama stands there in deep thought, looking around the as if it had the answers. “Three years! Yes it was three years ago.” Hinata’s eyes widen, he laughs a little.<br/>
“That’s pitiful.” He continues to giggles, the raven shrugs.<br/>
“I will be outside. Bye.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you got any smutty suggestions I will take them! </p><p>Please I’m bored </p><p>Quarantine is fucking me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>